Bleach: NCIS
by Tempesta Farfalla
Summary: Ichigo and co. have come across a startling case, people, who had previously gone missing are now being found.. DEAD. they will try to crack the case and find those responsible for the killings. A/N:in hiatous at the moment. update as soon as i get ideas
1. 10

**Bleach: NCIS**

"Hey stupid cat make sure there is no evidence left behind."

"Yeah yeah I know."

"One down ten to go."

* * *

"Hey Uryuu what do you think I should get to boss for his birthday?" said a red haired man as he walked in followed by a raven haired man with glasses.

"I don't know Renji as long as it's not stupid like what you got him last year."

"Hey I thought he wanted that hair dye so everyone would stop calling him Strawberry."

"He doesn't care what they call him he loves his hair it reminds him of his mother."

"Hey you guys better stop goofing around or Ichigo will get you." Said a raven haired girl from her desk.

"We're not goofing around Rukia; I'm just asking Uryuu what I should get the boss for his birthday."

"Listen to the girl for once Renji," said a strawberry haired man who had a cup of coffee in his hand like usual, "come on we have work to do."

"Yes Ichigo sir." Renji said as he put on his hat and grabbed his bag.

* * *

"So, Orihime what's the time of death?" Ichigo asked a strawberry blond who was kneeling down by the body of a tall chubby man with black hair."

"I believe he died about 13 hours ago."

"So he died at 10 last night?" asked a timid young man, just out of his teens.

"Yes Hanatarou. My you are one of the best interns we have ever had."

"Thank you Miss Inoue."

"Hey Ichigo! Look at this!"

"What is it Renji?"

"Look right here." He said as Ichigo, Rukia, and Uryuu walked over.

"This man has a number ten slashed on his left arm." Uryuu said as he knelt down next to Renji.

"Hey, Ichigo! I found his wallet."

"Is there an I.D. Rukia?"

"Yes sir, his name is Yammy Rialgo."

"Ok, let's go back and have Tatsuki examine this man's clothes for any other evidence."

* * *

"Mr. Kurosaki, may I have a word with you?" a blonde haired man asked as soon as Ichigo walked in.

"Yes Mr. Urahara?" Ichigo replied as he started walking to his office, "Renji, take this stuff to Tatsuki."

"Yes, sir."

"What do you want Urahara?"

"Ichigo, why do you insist on calling me that? Please just call me Kisuke."

"Ok, whatever. So, what is it?"

"Ichigo, the man you found was one of the eleven people that went missing fifteen months ago."

"What?! Are you serious?!"

"Yes."

"We have to find the other ten before it's too late!"


	2. 9

**A/N:well heres the second chapter tryed my best to make it longer but i faild oh well i hope you enjoy in plz reviw**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

**9**

"Stupid cat can't you do anything right!"

"It's not my fault he won't die!"

"Oh move." And with a slash the pale hand holding the knife was covered with blood.

"There that's how you end a stubborn man's life."

* * *

"Hey Uryuu the boss wanted us to find information on the 11 that went missing fifteen months ago right." Renji asked not moving his eyesight from the computer screen.

"Yeah, why?" the young man answered.

"Come look at this." He said motioning the man over with his hand still not removing his eyesight from the screen.

"What is it?"

"Look." He pointed at the computer screen to a man that looked like Kaien Shiba Rukia's mentor who one month ago died in a car accident.

"We can't show Rukia."

"Show me what?"

"NOTHING!" They both responded shutting down the computer before she saw.

"Well that was rude. I'll find out just you wait Renji."

"What's with the ruckus?" Ichigo asked as he walked in.

"Nothing Ichigo sir." Renji replied.

"Well anyways, Yammy was the last one to go missing and apparently the first one dead."

"Okay I've sent out Kenpachi's team to try to locate them before it's too late."

"Ichigo!" screamed a raven haired girl wearing jeans and a lob coat over a football jersey.

" Find anything Tastki?" he asked as he turned around to face her.

"No sir I'm sorry there wasn't anything on him."

"Darn it. I hope Orihime found anything.

* * *

"Ichigo just the man I wanted to see, right Hanataro."

"Yes ." the young man replied a little shaky.

"So what do you have for me?"

"Well he seemed to die quickly, just a simple stab to the back."

"Anything else?"

"No, he was a healthy man."

"Okay thanks Orihime."

"Ichigo sorry to interrupt but we just got a call another man was found."

* * *

"Okay let's see the body." Renji said looking down at a body draped with a white blanket, and as commanded Hanataro removed the cover revealing a man with black hair just around his twenty's with a nine carved on his upper left face.

"Looks like this guy fought for his life." Ichigo said as Rukia walked up right next to him. When she saw the man's face she tried not to break down in tears. The man right in front of her looked so much like her mentor.

"Rukia you can go back and wait for us back at the office."

"Thank you Ichigo." And with that she left.

"Uryuu what's his name?"

"Aaroniero Arruruerie."

"Anything in the area Renji?"

"No sir."

"Then let's go back we need o see if Tatski can find anything and give Orihime a chance to investigate the body better."

* * *

**A/N: i hope you liked it i know i did well yeah review**


End file.
